forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire shield
| school5e = Evocation | patrons5e = Fiend | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | refs4e = | type4e = Encounter | school3e = Evocation | level3e = | descriptors3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Evocation, Alteration, Fire Flame, Inventive | reversible2e = true | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Evocation, Alteration | reversible1e = true | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Fire shield, or fireshield, also known as Dragonflame mantle during the Spellplague, was an evocation spell used to immolate the caster in protective and offensive flames. Effects When fire shield was cast, it enveloped the caster in a fiery shield that made it more difficult for enemies to attack the caster and burned any who came in contact. During the Spellplague, fire shield was called dragonflame mantle and was used by sorcerers. The spell was somewhat difficult to cast and required a short rest of a few minutes or more before it could be cast again. Pre- and post-Second Sundering, it was used by wizards as well as sorcerers and could call flames of hot or cold. The spell could produce two types of shields, a warm shield, that protected against cold-based attacks, and a chill shield, that protected against fire-based attacks. Thus, the spells were sometimes separately known as fireshield (red), and fireshield (blue), respectively. It was considered powerful, and not only protected the caster from attacks, but made them temporarily immune. There was an added versatility as well, as the flames protecting the caster could either be scorching hot or freezing cold when it contacted with an attacker's flesh. It gave off light by the flames, reaching up to 10 ft (3 m) with half the illumination of a torch. The older versions also had shorter reach. Components Phosphorus was sometimes used as a component for the warm shield while a live firefly, glow worm, or the tail portions of four dead glow worms were used for the chill shield. History This spell was developed by the arcanist and Fire Warden of Netheril Noanar in under the name Noanar's shield. Realmslore The wizard Parwyyd Hanifar employed a fire shield with a contingency spell to protect himself against sudden attack, even whilst distracted or deep in thought, such as when Onyx the Invincible rushed at him in the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR and was suddenly met with flames. A fire shield was one of the many spells needed to create the burning man golem. Appendix Appearances ;Board games * ''Tomb of Annihilation ;Magazines * Dungeon magazine 43: Into the Silver Realm ;Video games * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Curse of the Azure Bonds * Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone * Icewind Dale II * Pools of Darkness * Secret of the Silver Blades * Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace * Treasures of the Savage Frontier See Also * ''Flame shield References Category:Evocation spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Elemental fire spells (2e) Category:Flame spells Category:Inventives Category:Noanar's spells